Digital out-of-Home (DOOH) advertising is increasingly becoming popular compared to conventional techniques of branding such as television adverts, radio adverts, billboards and signages. DOOH is a form of advertising which involves displaying digital promotional content on digital media assets such as LED screens at outdoor locations for targeting audiences in public places such as popular streets, shopping malls, cafes, shops, transportation hubs, petrol stations or the like.
Typically, the LED screens or digital media assets as they are commonly known are located at various outdoor locations where they could catch the eye of on-the-go consumers while they are outside their home or offices. These digital media assets are hired by companies or individuals for advertising their products and/or services.
The selection of a location and corresponding promotional content for hosting the media asset is decided by the company or individual based on their observation of visibility and popularity of a particular location. However, many a times the selected location misses to capture the target audience and thereby fails to reach its advertising or branding objective. As a result, the amount of money and creative effort involved in designing and hosting the digital content on these media assets goes futile.
There is therefore felt a need for a system that would enable the digital media asset owners to make informed decisions when selecting a particular digital content or media asset location while preparing the branding strategy of their product or service; such that an intended audience is captured with targeted digital media content.